Why do I love you?
by Queen of Fire 1
Summary: Rin is a poor girl who gets to go to a school for the rich. There she meets Sesshomaru the richest boy in Japan. Rin gets into some mess when she stands up to Sesshomaru. Loosely based off of Hana Yori Dango Boys over Flowers need more reviews


A/N: Yeah some people my remember a Queen of Fire off of Goddess of the Bishounen, well I'm back. And I have my own Bio now. Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did! But I don't.

As Rin got off the bus she thought how her life was about to change. She had been accepted to Jewel High, the hardest school to get into in the world. Only the rich were able to go to this school and Rin was hardly rich.

Her father had no job what so ever and her mother worked part time at a small clothing store. Her parents wanted the best for her and going to this school was the best for her they thought. They had told her they wanted better for her and going to this school will give her a better chance.

As soon as Rin walked in front of the school she knew she was not supposed to be here. There were kids here in the latest styles of fashion. When Rin looked down at her cloths she felt ugly and her was about to leave when a girl with long raven hair and pretty brown eyes came up to her.

"Hi, you knew here?"

"Yes" Rin said has she put her head down.

"My name is Kagome and I can show you around if you want me to."

"Really?" Rin head jumped up and she smiled.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to math class today. The teacher will be happy if a showed you around."

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and walked her into the school. Rin looked at all of the marble walls and the marble floor.

'Why did I come to this school?' she thought

"Hey Kagome."

"Yo, Sango" Kagome let go of Rin's hand and hugged her friend.

"Did you hear what Sesshomaru members did to that Kouga kid?" asked Sango not noticing Rin at all.

"Yeah, they beat him up for trying to call out Sesshomaru about his girlfriend." Kagome stated rolling her eyes.

"I know, Kouga was stupid for challenging Sesshomaru. He's luckily he was in a good mood." Sango looked to her side and saw Rin "Hey what's your name?"

"Rin"

"Oh yeah." Kagome began "I forgot she was there. Rin you're so quiet."

Rin only put her head down and smiled "Sorry"

"Rin it's ok." Sango stated as she walked to her locker. "What class do you have to go to, Rin?"

"I don't know, it says I have lunch."

"Good because I'm hungry." Said Kagome

Sango laughed and put her books away. "Kag you're always hungry and you have lunch next hour?"

"Yeah, so. I'm hungry now." Kagome says and grabs Rin arm. "Come on Rin, you can meet my boyfriend."

"Ok"

Rin, Kagome, and Sango walked to the lunch room only for Kagome and Sango to stop.

Rin looked at them only to look at what or should I say who they were looking at. As soon as her eyes feel on him it was as if her heart had stop beating.

Her knees shook and she didn't know why. A man with long silver hair and some beautiful gold eyes began to slowly walk by them. She could see the six pack that he clearly had. As he walked by his eyes meant hers and he only smirked at her state of weakness.

The female on his arm notice it and she glared hardly at Rin. When they had passed Sango let out a deep breath.

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru is still messing with Kagura."

"Who was that?" Rin asked with a soft voice.

Sango and Kagome stared at her for a long moment.

"Only the son of the richest man in Japan, Sesshomaru." Stated Sango

"Yeah, Sesshomaru parents own the whole school and he gets away with everything. The teachers and the headmaster are afraid of him." Kagome said has they entered the lunch room.

The girls grabbed there lunch and Kagome continued to talk about Sesshomaru as if it was a TV show.

"Sesshomaru has every girl in the whole school trying to get with him. But he's never had a serious relationship. He only messes around with the girls."

"And Kouga just got hurt for standing up to him." Sango said biting into her sandwich. "So stay out of Sesshomaru way and you'll be ok."

"There you're boyfriend Kag."

Kagome jumped up and saw Rain Leewon walking to there table.

"Rain" Kagome yelled only to hug him and jive him a light kiss on the lips "This is my new friend Rin. Rin this is my boyfriend Rain."

"Hi" Rin smiled shyly

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Man here Sesshomaru comes. Why does he get to have a reserved lunch table?" Rain said with a glare.

Sesshomaru walked into the lunchroom and heard what Rain said. His group looked at him and eyes asked "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Sesshomaru shook his head yes and a few of his members walk over to Rain's table. While Sesshomaru and the rest set at the table made just for them. The waiter by the table began to take orders as the heard a yell.

Sesshomaru looked up for the table and saw the young girl from early yelling at one of his members.

Rin didn't know why about four young men had walked to there table but it didn't seem right.

"Yo, I heard you got a problem with your master." The young one with black hair stated to Rain.

Rain wasn't a pushover at all but he knew saying something to one of Sesshomaru member was like saying something right at Sesshomaru himself.

"I haven't said anything."

"No, I heard you say something." The man said again.

"Why don't you just leave him alone? We don't want any trouble." Kagome said nervously.

"Yeah" Sango added quietly.

"Stay out of this, girls, before you become apart of it." The black haired man yelled

Rin looked at him and yelled back. "How dear you yell at them? What gives you the right to treat people liked that."

The man rolled his eyes and looked hardily at Rin "Look you must be new that has to be the reason you're talking to me like that. Now listen up because maybe your friends here didn't tell you. Don't you ever in your life talk to me as if you don't have any damn sense."

"I'll talk to you the way you talk to me or any of my friends! If you want my respect then you must give me some as well."

By now the whole lunchroom had stop and was looking at the girl who was challenging one of Sesshomaru members.

Out of no were Sesshomaru began to laugh and everyone looked at him. He had let go of Kagura and she had only frowned. "Jaewon, come back over here and eat. I'll personal deal with that girl myself."

And with that the four guys left and Rin sit down. Kagome, Sango, and Rain only stared.

"Sesshomaru never deal's with someone himself." Sango cried

"What are you going to do?" cried Kagome

"We'll be here to help you thorough whatever he does." Rain stated nervously

"Why are you guys acting like that? I mean it's not like he's going to hurt me or anything." Rin said and she saw how their faces fell.

"I hope he want, but you never know with Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and he only smirked at her. Rin now knew this was not going to be the quiet school year she wanted.

A/N: I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
